


【南北】【all洲】禁庭春昼

by ZoeSoleil



Category: all 洲, 南北, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSoleil/pseuds/ZoeSoleil
Summary: 第二季第一期剧本杀设定。南国后人蒲熠星终于扯旗造反。他攻占了皇城，对于敌国的太子唐九洲和仇人的儿子郭文韬，他又将如何报复呢？更何况，他知道唐九洲身体的秘密，还与郭文韬曾是恋人。
Relationships: 蒲熠星/唐九洲, 蒲熠星/郭文韬
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	【南北】【all洲】禁庭春昼

**Author's Note:**

> 纬钧提及，双黑，齐妈没活过，纬爹开局死。  
> 阿蒲一开始被复仇蒙蔽了双眼，本质还是好瓜皮。  
> 有阿蒲无脑搞洲，九洲真的无辜，慎入。但好在所有人都爱他。  
> 本质还是南北。

蒲熠星的南军打进木兰国宫城的时候，周峻纬正在梳头。窗外的兵戈声不断，那梳头女官已经手抖的拿不住梳子，扯得头发断了好几根，慌不迭跪下请罪。周峻纬看了一眼那镶红宝石的墨玉梳子，想到这还是多年前齐相与他的贺礼。

“一梳梳到头。”那人笑的眉眼弯弯，“祝陛下与郝姑娘白头偕老，早诞龙嗣。”

如今郝妃早已红颜枯骨，齐相殒命湖心亭，那个身世不明的太子阴差阳错的杀死了自己的亲生父亲，被言官弹劾，没造成反，倒被镇压，如今依旧关在监察院的地牢里。

周峻纬知道，老齐那个不争气的儿子没杀人，杀人的早在那一夜被大公无私的郭提司放走了。可他有什么办法，小辈们要争要抢要复仇，他总不能压着不让。他唯一的漏算，就是那遁逃的南国后人竟真的那么大本事，扯旗造反，一路将战火烧到了皇城。

木兰国本就是兼并了两个大国，如今建国也不过两代，南人思旧，星星之火便可燎原。

他父亲打下的江山，便也以相同的方式，被他拱手相让了。

很有意思，他想，冤冤相报、因果循环。有意思极了。

他端坐在龙椅上，等着那撒氏后人来取他的江山。

蒲熠星昂首阔步走进来的时候，还提溜了两个人。一个是本该在地牢里安安生生呆着的太子，另一个是当年渎职徇私放走凶手的郭提司。他看着有些狼狈的太子，心下终究划过一丝不忍。毕竟是老齐的儿子，即使不堪大用，也得尽力保全。更何况，那样残缺的身子，万一被这个逆贼发现——

倒是这郭文韬，端的奇怪，本该是这蒲熠星的同党，怎么也落了个引颈就戮的下场？

那撒家的小子不慌不忙，还是一袭白衣，就是外头套了层银铠，拿剑的样子与本人很不相称。郭文韬的左肩尽是血污，看着像是受了什么伤，不然以他的身手也万不会受制于人。蒲熠星拽着他没受伤的胳膊，强拉着他走到了周峻纬跟前。

“你既要认贼作父，我不拦你。你现在就给他磕三个响头，我倒要看看他认不认你。”

“蒲卿这是做什么？”周峻纬假惺惺的笑了，“不必行此大礼。”

“你放开我。”郭文韬挣扎起来，“蒲熠星，你放开我。”

二人扭打了几下，蒲熠星意识到那狗皇帝玩味的眼神，于是按着郭文韬的麻筋制住了他。郭文韬吃痛，咬死了下唇不出声，捂着左肩跌坐在地上。蒲熠星看着周峻纬，良久，将那把剑塞到了郭文韬的手里。

“你杀了他。杀了他，你就给你母亲报仇了。”

郭文韬不接，那剑便啪嗒一声掉在了地上。蒲熠星塞了三次，最后握住了郭文韬的手，将那把剑对准了周峻纬的喉咙。

周峻纬不慌不忙，眼神从那冰冷的锋刃上偏离了半寸，直勾勾的盯着郭文韬。

“蒲卿，你到底只是个乱世能臣，却不是治国之才。”

蒲熠星不答，只将那剑又向前推了不少，这下可抵住了周峻纬的喉咙。

“如果朕是你，此时此刻，朕绝不会将一把剑，放到一个九品上的提司手中。”

“你以为你们二人都是为了报仇，可事已至此，是不是同心，就连朕这个局外人都看得一清二楚。”

“文韬啊，”周峻纬忽然站起身，那剑划破了他喉头肌肤，血流进龙袍里，便看不见了。“这个位置，朕迟早要给你的。毕竟你也知道，小九是齐相的儿子，朕养了这些年，便是仁至义尽，断没有将我木兰国的江山付与外姓人的道理。你说是吧？”

“他就是这样哄骗你的？”那把剑抖了两下，很快又稳稳的对准了皇帝，“就是这样哄骗你，让你做他的一条狗？”

“昔日燕王靖难，同次子朱高煦说，世子多病。朕如今也告诉你，太子血统不纯，无论如何不能继承大统。你恨朕也好，怨朕也罢，都是咱自家父子关起门来的事，与外姓人无干。你转过头，捅死这个逆贼，朕即刻退位，北军由你统帅，你杀了朕也好，想怎么折磨朕也罢，但绝不能让这个南国余孽得了便宜。”

“事已至此，多说无益。”蒲熠星恶狠狠的，眼眶都泛着红，“皇城上下尽在我手，陛下，此去便是绝路了。”

“你为什么要杀我母亲？”郭文韬忽然发问。

周峻纬微微一笑。蒲熠星本能的意识到他不能让周峻纬回答这个问题。他知道郭文韬这些年来心里的执念，也知道这执念一旦找到了依附，形势便有可能出现他绝不愿发生的扭转——他以为自己从不怕和郭文韬战场相见，但事到临头他才发现自己竟怕极了和郭文韬战场相见，为此甚至不惜用药用毒，在攻打宫城前先绑来这位郭提司。这样的事情，他不想再经历第二次了。

于是他一使力，那剑便划过周峻纬的喉咙。高高在上的皇帝跌坐回了他的龙椅，血液像漏了一般喷射出来，淋了郭文韬满头满身。皇帝还没来得及发出什么将死的嘶吼，便垂着头再不动弹了。

可他唇角还勾着那一抹笑意。

郭文韬愣住，他颤抖着举起剑，转身指向蒲熠星。

“你为什么要杀他？他就要告诉我了！他就要告诉我了！你就这么等不及吗？一时半刻都不行吗？为什么？为什么？”

那一刻蒲熠星意识到自己被周峻纬算计了。他那一番话，本不是求生，而是求死。可为时已晚。大错已经铸成，得不到答案的郭文韬也终于有了新的人可以去恨。他迎着那剑锋，握住了剑，生生的从郭文韬手里将那把剑夺了下来。

周峻纬变得不像他了，蒲熠星恍惚间这样想着，他很像那个狐狸一样的齐相。

而自己也被复仇折磨的不像自己。

他听见那个废太子在哭喊。他在哭他的父皇。好荒唐啊，他明明已经知道了自己的亲生父亲被人所害，而这个在他眼前死去的男人只不过把他当棋子。可他依旧哭的那样真切，就好像那人真的爱过他这个儿子一般。

蒲熠星松开了郭文韬，缓缓的走到唐九洲面前，擦干了他的眼泪。那年轻人的眼睛清澈干净，小鹿似的瞪着他，既惊恐又凶狠，还带着几分仇恨。

于是蒲熠星用剑拍了拍他的脸，咬着他的耳朵说：

“我知道你的秘密。”

唐九洲哭的抽噎，话讲不清楚，蒲熠星就慢慢的跟他一点一点解释。

“我是个太医，你的脉象本不是寻常男子。你沐浴的时候从不让宫女近身，那一日你觉得窗户没关严，便去查看——我就看清了你的秘密。”

唐九洲惊惧交加，挣扎着说了几句“我我我”，也没解释出个所以然来，干脆起身想要逃跑，却被蒲熠星抓住了左腿一把拖了回来。

“你是齐思钧的孩子，齐思钧又是周峻纬的藏在心尖上恨不得毒死的人。哦，文韬确实是那狗皇帝所出。可是你知道的，我喜欢文韬。我舍不得动他。”

蒲熠星说着，便解开了唐九洲的衣带，褪下了他的裤子。唐九洲想躲，却被几个兵士按住。那双属于太医的手梭巡一会儿，在会阴处找到了一张不属于男人的小嘴。

“周峻纬说的没错，”蒲熠星笑了，“你确实，无论如何，不能继承大统。不然要是有一天臣子发现了秘密，你被按在这大殿上轮流肏弄，木兰国的颜面何存呐？”

唐九洲本就未经人事，如今被这毫无章法的一拨弄，哭得更厉害了，嘴里混叫着“父皇救我”，被蒲熠星扇了一巴掌。他手上动作却不停，转眼已塞进去两根手指，研磨到某处时，那哭得可怜的人浑身一抖，声音变了调。蒲熠星知道自己找到了那处，便发了狠的用手指抚摸肏弄起来。唐九洲受不住，蜷缩身子想躲，却又被那几个兵士扯开，身下那物也渐渐挺了起来，倒像是在迎合玩弄自己的人似的。他哭的抽抽噎噎，连着喊了好几声“文韬哥哥救我”。

他着实不该喊这句话的。

蒲熠星眼睛一眯，捏紧了唐九洲的下巴。

“你们又是什么时候勾搭上的？”

那边的郭文韬本还处在周峻纬就这样死去的震惊中，直到听到唐九洲喊自己，才发现天杀的蒲熠星竟然已经把唐九洲裤子脱了。

“蒲熠星你干什么？”郭文韬赤手空拳的想来救人，却被殿里的兵士拦下。他这才意识到，蒲熠星是在众目睽睽之下将木兰国太子的秘密公之于众。而那边，蒲熠星竟还在逼问唐九洲。

“你和你的文韬哥哥是什么时候勾搭上的？”蒲熠星挑开唐九洲的衣带，露出他的上半身来。他虽是双性，但刚刚成年，胸脯也只是和胸肌结实的男子差不多。只不过旁人的胸肌是硬的，他的胸脯却又白又软。蒲熠星作恶般的拧了两下，乳尖便红透了，颤巍巍的发着抖。

“不会是在监察院吧？他把你关在地牢里，肏得你熟透了，就喊起哥哥妹妹来了。”

蒲熠星揪起左乳，身下人便痛的挣扎起来，嘴里念念叨叨都是“不是”“没有”“别碰了”。郭文韬心急，忍着左肩的伤和兵士打了起来，蒲熠星听见动静却头也不回。

“你要是过来，我就用剑肏进去，你的九妹妹落得这样的死法，也算是新奇别致。”

说着他便用那剑鞘挑开了穴口的嫩肉。那小穴已被他玩弄的得了趣，一张一合的收缩着，竟流出些透明的汁液来。蒲熠星看着觉得好玩，让兵士拉开他的双腿，狠狠的打了一巴掌，换来了一声惊叫。那汁液却流的更多，几乎流了蒲熠星满手，他举起手给郭文韬看了看，很不满意似的。

“韬韬，”蒲熠星将满手的东西抹在唐九洲的乳尖，“你说，我就是把那里踩烂了，他是不是照样会发大水？”

“不要！”郭文韬摇摇头，“你饶了他吧。他什么都没做错。”

“凭什么？”蒲熠星通红着一双眼睛，几乎发疯的大笑起来，“我的父亲被那狗皇帝的爹背叛，半生颠沛流离最终死于非命。那狗皇帝杀了你母亲。他倒松快，和他的丞相高山流水觅知音，结果两个人滚作一团，一个赛一个的负心薄幸，也不怕辱没了挚爱二字。我杀了他的丞相，夺了他的江山，如今还肏着他的太子——你知道我等这一天等了多久吗？”

“九洲他不是周帝的儿子。”郭文韬闭上了眼睛，“我才是。你若真这么恨——”

“韬韬，”蒲熠星的眼神晦涩不明，“你这是在为了你的九妹妹，求我肏你吗？”

“我没有。”郭文韬似乎下了什么决心似的，“我与九洲是清白的，但他这一生最大的错处，也不过是生在这里罢了。至于我——你杀也好，剐也好，怎么高兴怎么来吧。”

蒲熠星没有回头。他摆了摆手，示意兵士放开郭文韬。郭文韬便冲了上来，用外袍裹紧了唐九洲。唐九洲哭得睁不开眼睛，但也知道往郭文韬怀里蹭。郭文韬安抚的轻轻拍着唐九洲的背，将他抱得更紧了。

“你找人出宫，去我母亲在皇城的别苑找一个叫邵明明的人，让他来接九洲回家。”

“我要是不放他走呢？”蒲熠星看着两人的亲密样子，一口气提不上来。

郭文韬轻轻的摸了一下唐九洲的脸。

“那我就掐死他，然后再给自己一个痛快。”

“好，”蒲熠星怒极反笑，“我放他走。”

“至于你。”年轻的叛贼摩挲着恋人的手腕，却被对方甩开。他不急，只是笑。

“一定会有个痛快的。”

监察院的地牢阴冷，蒲熠星本不愿来。但想到自家韬韬便是在此处与那废太子你侬我侬，他便也提了一口气要发泄在这里。他要是知道因此给郭文韬造成的误会，想必会一头撞死在那不见天日的墙壁上。

郭文韬以为，他是要在此处杀了自己。

所有的刑具，从弯刀匕首，到长针炮烙，都准备的一应俱全。昔日的提司还穿着那件溅满了鲜血的里衣，自缚于这深不见底的地下。

我要死在这里了，他茫然地想，被自己的爱人手刃。

他没有给自己的伤口包扎。将死之人又有什么必要呢。

所幸把九洲送出了宫。

叶青梅留给他很多东西，其中有一封信，除了表达了希望他远离纷争藩篱，还嘱托他照看好一个孩子。那孩子的母亲与叶青梅是手帕交，如今养在宫里。那孩子便是唐九洲。

齐相死后，唐九洲被废，囚入监察院。那是母亲的故人之子，他本就打算杀了周峻纬报仇后趁乱将他送出宫去——

唐九洲有些笨笨的，没什么心眼，刚来的时候很害怕，又硬撑着逞凶，生怕被欺负了去。他发现那小孩怕冷，就在地牢里给他修了个地龙，暖和又不生烟；后来怕小孩憋坏了，每月的初一十五还偷偷把小孩带出去放放风，下顿馆子——唐九洲记得他的好，一口一个的文韬哥哥。他从小孤身一人，母亲又去得早，如今有了可以当半个妹妹的唐九洲，自然也是百般回护。

谁知道蒲熠星会因此迁怒呢？

蒲熠星进来时，看到的就是这样一幅画面。郭文韬被绑在刑架上，眼神恍惚，看到他微微的瑟缩了一下。桌上还摆着一堆刀枪剑戟之类的少儿不宜的东西。

不是，他是想和韬韬少儿不宜一下，但这个方向有点跑偏啊？

他本以为，杀了共同的仇人周帝，他和郭提司怎么着也能有个不错的结局，哪怕他想跟自己争这皇位，自己倒也不是不能退位让贤——

然后便是监察院里，郭文韬一番慷慨陈词，总结下来就是，周峻纬可以杀，木兰国是他郭提司的责任，像蒲熠星这样祸国殃民的造反行为，他是不支持、不参与也必然要奋起阻止的。

“我不会杀你。”他说，“可杀了周峻纬又怎么样呢？又是生灵涂炭的几十年罢了。”

蒲熠星当时便急了，于是给这九品上的提司大人下了软骨散，直接扛走带进宫里。没料到他中途拼着药效没过也要反抗一番，被蒲熠星忠心耿耿的近侍刺伤了左肩。

他原是不想伤郭文韬一分一毫的。

紧接着便是大殿之上，明明恨极也不愿刺出的剑，与横空出世的九妹妹。

乱七八糟的感情线挺多啊，蒲熠星恨得咬牙切齿。可以啊郭文韬，老子在南方扯队伍反昏君，你在皇城被昏君和昏君姘头的女儿整的五迷三道。

他生气了。要和韬韬搞一些少儿不宜的东西才能好。不；不是这些刀枪剑戟长针炮烙的少儿不宜，请把它们统统拿走。

他有些僵硬的解开了郭文韬身上的绳子。郭文韬有些疑惑的看了他一眼。

“不动手吗？”

蒲熠星没想到韬韬这么主动，便握住了恋人的手。

“等一等。”

他缓缓的跪下，用嘴解开了郭文韬的衣带。还有裤带。

嘴唇碰到的时候郭文韬猛地颤抖了一下，他竭力忍住自己按住那人的头颅好让那柔软湿热的口腔包裹住自己的欲望，有些失控的抓住了身后的刑架，好让自己不倒下去。他现在有些后悔，也许被绑在上面是个更好的选择。

蒲熠星的技巧很生涩。他们从未为彼此做过这种事，经验为零。当年郭文韬放了蒲熠星一马的那个夜晚他们曾在小树林里用手帮彼此解决过，但再没有更深入的事情了。郭文韬想，这一别数载，蒲熠星不知从那本诲淫诲盗的禁书里看来了这些奇技淫巧，用在了自己身上。那人轻轻的舔舐过恋人的铃口，便极深的吞吐起来，郭文韬眼前发白，几乎就快要到了。

就在这时，蒲熠星解下了自己的发带，缠住了郭文韬的根部。欲望顶端已经可怜兮兮的吐出几滴白浊，又因为这极紧的捆缚缩了回去。郭文韬痛呼一声，软了身子，直直倒在了蒲熠星怀里。

“阿蒲，”年轻的提司一双泪眼，看向自己无情的恋人，“好疼啊。”

“身经百战的郭提司还知道疼？”蒲熠星本来只是调笑一句，没想到郭文韬被他这样大悲大喜的折腾了一番，早就没了力气，颤抖着想去解开都没做到，竟真的流下泪来。

“求你——”

“韬韬，不哭。”蒲熠星有点慌了，解开发带抱紧了郭文韬，“我错了，我轻一点。”

郭文韬只用手遮住眼睛，沙哑着说了一句。

“你快点。”

蒲熠星得了圣旨般从兜里掏出早就调好的膏脂，给郭文韬做了润滑。伸第三根手指进去的时候郭文韬感到有些胀痛，往后躲了一下，蒲熠星便搂住他安慰。

“这膏脂我放了药的，忍一忍，马上就不疼了。”

谁知道郭文韬躲得更急了，脸也红的彻底。

“蒲熠星你混蛋！你放了什么药？我不要！”

蒲熠星知道他误会了，却也将错就错，干脆将已经胀大了很久的东西抵到恋人的穴口旁。

“放了能让韬韬流水的药。”

郭文韬挣扎的越发厉害。软骨散的劲儿还没过，蒲熠星轻易的制住了郭文韬，看见他的左肩处又隐隐泛出红色。

“韬韬，别动。”蒲熠星半是威胁半是哄骗的把那膏脂涂在了郭文韬的肩膀上。“放了止血止痛的药——涂肩膀刚好。你怕什么？”

郭文韬没有回答。良久，蒲熠星叹了口气，给郭文韬披上一件衣服。

“我以为你也愿意的。”

当然是愿意的，郭文韬想。只是这大概是那人杀死自己前的最后温存，他不想服了什么劳什子药，无知无觉罢了。于是他拉住蒲熠星的衣角，轻轻的吻了一下他的手。

“我只是有点乱。”郭文韬的眼睛在漆黑的地牢里亮晶晶的，“我愿意的。”

蒲熠星一忍再忍，如今终于忍不住了。他拥住了自己的恋人，捅入了那个已经开拓过的穴口。因为是初次，即使开拓过，甬道也狭窄非常。他进的艰难，又怕怀里的人疼得厉害，便腾出一只手来抚慰他的前端。可郭文韬不满意似的，挺着腰便把蒲熠星按在地上，咬了咬牙，竟自己一坐到底。

蒲熠星心里打慌，托住郭文韬的腰就想看看对方有没有伤着，谁知那人只深深吸了口气，便前后晃动着动了起来。蒲熠星也是第一次，这下脑子里什么都没了，握住了对方的前端撸动着。郭文韬到了的时候浑身颤抖起来，身下控制不住的夹紧，于是蒲熠星也随之登顶。他只顾得上亲吻了一下蒲熠星，便塌着腰倒了下去。

“韬韬？”出过一次，男人的脑子也清醒了不少。他看向郭文韬的穴口，有些红肿，但好在没有出血。他刚松了口气，就看见郭文韬伸出一只手，去够地上的匕首。

“给你。”郭文韬像是拼尽最后一点力气把那匕首塞进蒲熠星手中，“动手吧。”

室内万籁俱寂。

窗外月明星稀。

蒲熠星感觉自己的恋人和自己有一些误会。

难道刚刚韬韬是怀着视死如归的心态和自己做的爱？

复仇天使扑棱蛾子现在就是感到后悔，非常后悔。

他抱紧了郭文韬，轻轻的扔掉了那把碍眼的匕首。

没事，他想，既然有一辈子的话，自己就慢慢解释这件事吧。


End file.
